


Золотая вышивка

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучший момент из детства Лелианы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотая вышивка

Маленькая девочка неловко и торопливо натягивает на себя тяжёлое платье. Платье очень, очень красивое — длинное, изумрудное. Тонкая вышивка в обильном свете комнаты вспыхивает золотыми искорками. У девочки никогда не было такой красивой одежды, и когда другая служанка по велению доброй леди принесла ей это платье, она, задыхаясь от восторга, долго гладила мягкую, тонкую ткань, пахнущую жасмином.

Пальцы путаются в петлях, подолах, подъюбнике, локоть застревает в рукаве, и голова девочки скрывается в вырезе. 

— Мама! — зовёт девочка, замирая. Она боится, что случайно наступит на край и порвёт драгоценный подарок.

Тёплые и умелые руки помогают ей справиться с рукавом, и девочка видит, что это не мама. Да и повеяло сладкими цветами, а от мамы перестало вкусно пахнуть ароматными травами с тех пор, как она заболела.

— Леди Сесиль, — девочка приседает в реверансе перед их безупречной леди. Она послушно склоняет голову, но потом с восторгом и благодарностью смотрит в зелёные глаза. Леди Сесиль улыбается.

— Повернись, девочка. — Она поворачивается, и леди Сесиль принимается ловко затягивать шнуровку на спине. Девочка нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу. — Ну всё. Дай-ка на тебя посмотреть.

Девочка выправляет длинные рыжие волосы и крутится на месте. Юбки шелестят, как листья вишни в саду, и девочка смеётся от радости.

— Пока что великовато, — отмечает леди Сесиль. — Но ты быстро подрастёшь, и смотреться оно на тебе будет куда лучше, чем на моей племяннице. И нам определённо надо подобрать к нему туфли!

Девочка останавливается и смотрит на свои ступни, сдвинутые друг к другу носками, в чистых и аккуратных, но слишком невзрачных для такого великолепия сапожках.

Она приподнимает подол за края и чуть-чуть приседает, не склоняя по обыкновению спину и голову, держа подбородок прямо, подражая знатным гостьям, которые часто навещали леди Сесиль.

— Мне тоже очень приятно, мсье, — важно говорит она, и теперь уже смеётся леди Сесиль.

— Нужно показать маме! — спохватывается девочка и, дождавшись разрешающего взмаха руки, хватает юбки и бежит в комнату, где лежит её заболевшая мама и пахнет застоявшейся водой и горькими корешками. Она семенит ножками осторожно, чтобы не упасть, и за ней тянутся шорох ткани, лёгкий топоток и тёплые искорки рыжих волос и вышивки. И наконец добравшись, она радостно распахивает дверь. — Мама! Мама?..


End file.
